


Wraith, Variation 1

by Category5



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Confession Dial (Doctor Who), Episode: s09e11 Heaven Sent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Category5/pseuds/Category5
Summary: Photo manip/collage inspired by the scene in Heaven Sent where the Doctor is attacked by the veiled creature.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whouffle Week 2020





	Wraith, Variation 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of 3 photographs thoroughly abused in Photoshop Elements and Gimp. This is my first fan art, although I am a painter and digital artist in real life. 
> 
> I was only dimly aware of the show until recently, and now it appears I am addicted to anything related to the 12th doctor.

<https://category5me.tumblr.com/post/636168109500284928>


End file.
